


12. Rewind

by seajelly (Legless_fish_on_rollerskates)



Series: trio's #suptober20 fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Bonding, Humor, I honestly mostly just wrote this for myself, Movie Night, Sam Winchester is So Done, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), The Old Guard (movie) - Freeform, background destiel pining, don't read this if you haven't watched the old guard, fair warning this caters to a really specific audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legless_fish_on_rollerskates/pseuds/seajelly
Summary: Sam Winchester hates a lot of things. He hates monsters. He hates demons. He kind of hates angels. He hates Lucifer. He hates failing. But more than any of that, more than all the horrible things that have happened in his life, do you know what Sam Winchester loathes the absolute most?Watching movies with his family.--spoilers for The Old Guard (2020)--
Series: trio's #suptober20 fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950793
Kudos: 13





	12. Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched The Old Guard, I would recommend not reading this, it's basically just the Winchesters reacting to it

It is decided by half an hour of yelling and wrestling the remote back and forth that they are going to watch a new Netflix movie called The Old Guard. It is decided by unanimous vote that Cas will hold the remote.

Within the first thirty seconds, the talking has started. 

“Followed, you’re being followed. There’s a dude on a motorcycle following you, how do you not hear that?”

“Dean, shut up.”

“Oh, wait, motorcycle dude’s her friend, nevermind.”

“Seriously Dean.”

“Is this based on a comic book? It seems like it’s based on a comic book, the way they’re talking about whatever their job is—”

“ _ Dean _ .”

“Sorry, sorry, geez.”

A quick google search confirms that it is indeed based on a series of comics. Sam is already regretting agreeing to watch  _ any  _ movie with Dean. At least Jack and Cas are quiet.

“That was smart, deleting the photograph. She’s better at this than you two are.”

Sam takes back what he said about Cas.

“What are they betting on, I don’t understand.”

And Jack.

“Ooh, baklava.” Dean grins, making grabby hands for the popcorn.

“Dammit guys, I’m missing dialogue here!” complains Sam.

“That wasn’t in English, you wouldn’t have understood it anyway,” says Cas, tilting the bowl so Dean can reach easier.

“I still don’t know what’s going on.”

“You’re not supposed to yet, Jack, it builds suspense that way.”

“Nothin’ can kill a show like too much exposition,” agrees Dean.

“Dean, was tha—was that a  _ Urinetown  _ reference?!?”

—

“It’s a setup, it’s obviously a setup.”

“Dean.”

“He’s setting you up, you idiots!”

“Wait, go back, I missed what he said because  _ someone  _ was talking.”

Cas dutifully rewinds the movie while Dean rolls his eyes.

—

“Are they dead? How can they be dead?” Jack looks distraught.

“I  _ told  _ you it was a setup!”

“Shut  _ up  _ Dean!”

“Whoa, that was cool, what her eyes did there.”

“Clearly they aren’t dead. I’m curious as to how exactly their powers work, do you think it’s the same for all of them?”

“Cas, don’t encourage him!”

—

“Why is she wearing makeup in a warzone?”

“You guys all  _ suck _ !”

—

“Holy—she just shot her!”

Sam groans loudly.

“What was her name again? She said it really fast.” Poor Jack still seems confused. Sam mentally apologizes to him for Dean’s constant distractions.

“Andromache the Scythian,” says Cas, looking intrigued. “If she truly is a Scythian, that would make her potentially almost three thousand years old.”

“Fascinating,” Sam deadpans. Truthfully, he does find Scythia pretty interesting, but he’s not about to give any of them the satisfaction of admitting it.

—

“Hold on, are they gay?”

“No, Dean, he’s the  _ platonic  _ love of his life.” Cas rolls his eyes, and Sam wonders if he’s imagining the bitterness hidden beneath Cas’s sarcastic tone.

“Did you not see them all curled up together on the train?” asks Jack.

“Wha—I, no, what? How the hell did the kid pick up on something I didn’t?” 

“Because he’s not horribly repressed like you are. Pause, go back, this seems like it’s probably important,” Sam interjects.

Cas rewinds again with a subtle sigh.

—

Quynh is shoved to the bottom of the ocean in an iron coffin, and Dean spills popcorn everywhere as he abruptly gets up and leaves the room. After a moment of hesitation, Cas follows him.

Sam and Jack finish the scene, then pause it and clean up the mess. When the others finally come back after almost half an hour, they don’t rewind.

—

“Charlize Theron killing an entire roomful of heavily armed men with just a sword is everything I never knew I needed.” Dean seems to have mostly recovered from the iron maiden scene, but he’s not relaxed anymore the way he was before, and Sam knows he’s still thinking about the Ma'lak Box.

When Dean laughs at the explosions and compares Andy to John Wick, Sam just sighs and lets him chatter.

—

“Holy shit, that was the gayest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

“It was sweet!” protests Jack.

“It was sickening,” counters Dean. “I do sort of love that they killed all the guards, though.”

“It was a beautiful declaration of love, and we’re rewinding so I can hear what Copley says to them,” growls Cas, and Sam isn’t sure whether to be glad Cas is on his side now or annoyed with his brother for being so infuriatingly dense.

—

“What does that mean, she knew him biblically?” Jack tilts his head at the tv screen and Sam chokes a little on his beer.

“Uhhh. Well, you see Jack, they, um…” Sam trails off awkwardly.

Dean rolls his eyes. “He’s saying they had sex.”

“Oh! Okay, that makes sense.”

Sam raises his eyebrows in surprise, remembering how weird Dean got at Jody’s when birth control came up during the dinner conversation. Apparently, Dean has matured since then. Although, thinking back farther, he did manage to give Sam a pretty good sex talk when they were growing up, so maybe the incident at Jody’s was more about second-hand embarrassment. 

Realizing that he’s gotten distracted and missed a significant chunk of the scene, Sam sheepishly asks Cas to rewind.

—

“She’s not healing. Shit, that’s not good.”

“Is Andy going to die?” Jack looks upset. “I like Andy.”

“She’ll probably sacrifice herself,” Cas theorizes, looking over at Dean. “It’s what you would do. Andy reminds me of you in quite a few ways, Dean.”

“Um, thanks?”

“Will you PLEASE. STOP.  _ TALKING _ .”

—

“What? No! Nile, don’t leave! They need you!” 

“Don’t worry, Jack, they’re just setting up the climax. Nile’s gonna come back and save them.”

“I think Booker’s going to betray them,” says Cas, tilting his head. 

“Wait, you do? Why?” Dean looks intrigued, and Sam buries his head in his hands.

“Well, for one, he’s the only one of them who’s completely given up. Andy has something to fight for again, because of that girl at the store. But Booker just seems hopeless. Plus, no one’s getting internet in an abandoned mine, so clearly he’s hiding  _ something.  _ And otherwise, how would they get captured so that Nile has to rescue them later?”

“Huh. I just assumed it would be because Andy can get hurt now.”

“ _ Guys _ ,” whines Sam exhaustedly. “Can you shut the fuck up and watch the goddamn movie?”

“Really Nile? That’s where you’re ditching the car?”

“ _ Dean Henry Winchester! _ ”

“Alright, alright, cool your jets Sam.”

—

“You son of a bitch, how could you do that to her? She’s your family!” Dean angrily chucks popcorn at the screen. 

“If you stop talking and watch, I bet he’ll tell us why,” Sam snaps.

“Looks like you were right, Cas,” says Jack.

Sam notes that Cas doesn’t look particularly happy about it.

—

“That’s incredible. That… _ map _ , of everything she’s done to help the world.” Cas was staring in awe at Copley’s walls.

“I hope Andy gets to see that at some point,” says Jack wistfully. “She deserves to know how much good she’s done.”

“We should make something like that for you,” suggests Cas, and Dean and Sam both shift uncomfortably.

“Or we could not.”

“Dammit, rewind again, I don’t want to miss this conversation.”

—

“Oh, hell yeah Andy, get that fire axe.”

“I hate you, Dean. So much.”

—

“Well there goes his car. Ha!”

“That looks like it hurts.” Jack winces as Nile’s body slowly crunches back into shape.

“What do you think they’ll do with Booker?” Cas wonders quietly.

“You’ll find out if you  _ shut up _ .”

—

  
  


“Holy shit, she’s alive? Holy  _ shit _ , she’s alive!” Dean was gaping at the tv, where it had now rolled to the credits.

“It’s certainly set up for a sequel,” Sam notes, resolving to watch the next one alone, in his room, away from everyone else.

“That was very enjoyable,” says Cas, and the others are quick to agree.

“Those old pictures must have been fun to stage,” muses Dean.

“Yeah, you know what’s not fun? Watching movies with you  _ assholes _ . I lost track of how many times we had to rewind because someone was talking.”

Jack supplies the number seventeen, and then they’re arguing over whether that’s actually anywhere close to right, and Sam wants to scream.

“It was  _ not  _ two hundred fifty-six, you just made that up entirely!”

“It doesn’t  _ matter  _ how many times we stopped!” Sam finally yells, completely fed up. “What  _ matters  _ is that family movie night is  _ never happening again _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't love how this turned out, but whatever


End file.
